Trust
by Asheryve
Summary: After Steve and Kono have been arrested, Danny is left to try and get them out of it. Can he succeed? - Set after 1x24  There's also a new OC to help him
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the season finale of season 1. It sets imeadiatley after the finale, picking up, where they left.

None of the characters belong to me.

Enjoy.

-Trust -

The sun set slowly over Hawaii, as Daniel Williams stood on the back porch of his friend's house. He still couldn't believe what had happened the last night. How was he supposed to understand it? His world had fallen apart, even though his little family was whole once again. But his Ohana had broken apart and he feared that it might be forever. After what was done to them, he knew, that it would be difficult, but he just had to try to make some things right.

First there was Kono, sent to prison for something she did for her family. She only helped steal that money to save Chin's life. It might have not been the best option and definitely not legal, but at that time it was the right thing to do. After all they were cops, it was their jobs to protect innocent people, wasn't it? Now two of his best friends were in prison, both were innocent, as far as he was concerned.

Then there was Steve. He couldn't begin to understand what happened to his partner, but he also couldn't forget how he called his name when Chin, of all people, brought him out in cuffs! He was desperate. It was like Danny was Steve's only hope of someone understanding what happened. He would be damned if he let his partner down now. That might be Chin, but not Danny. He won't run from this mess, he would face it with Kono and Steve. He'd try everything to get them out, even if Chin, Kono's cousin wasn't there to help. But maybe Jenna was. She was pretty much his only hope of help left on this island.

He had to call Rachel, he knew it. By now his girls would have arrived back in Jersey. At least he knew they were safe, including the Baby growing inside Rachel. Thanks to the disaster, not even the knowledge of the his second child could cheer him up. Maybe it would cheer Kono and Steve a little, when he would tell them, as soon as he was allowed to visit them.

And he still had no idea what he should say to them about Chin. Considering he felt betrayed by that so called friend, he couldn't imagine how Steve and Kono must feel towards the man. Knowing Steve, he probably even lost a little faith in Danny, but the Jersey native didn't care about that. He wouldn't leave them in this mess and he refused to believe, that Steve killed the Governor. Maybe it was just a feeling, just like it had been with Mekka, but Mekka was innocent, wasn't he. His feelings seemed to be pretty good at sensing when someone he knew was innocent or not.

Finally he picked up his mobile phone and dialed Rachels number. She picked up immediately and started to talk.

'Daniel. Why weren't you there? What happened?'

'Rachel, listen to me. I can't come to Jersey now.'

'What? Why?' He knew she was upset and by the sound of it, Grace was with her, trying to hear what her father said over the phone. It broke his heart to know, that he couldn't join his family in Jersey yet, but he couldn't leave Kono and Steve in this mess. They were his friends!

'Some things happened. The Governor is dead. They think Steve did it. Kono has been arrested, as well. I can't leave them alone, Rachel. I have to stay and try to help them.'

'They think Steve did it? Do you think he did it?', Rachel asked, looking down at her daughter.

'No, he didn't do it. Well Kono did, but to save someones life. It's complicated. But you and Grace, find a house, get settled. I come back to Jersey as soon as I can, as soon as they are free again.'

'Okay.' He wanted to hug his girls, tell them, that everything was going to be fine, but he didn't know if that was true. He had no idea if he could get Kono or Steve free. He had to try.

'Tell Grace Danno loves her.'

'Tell Steve to hang in there. And tell him, that Grace loves her uncle Steve, okay?' Danny couldn't help, but smile a little. He never expected Steve and Grace to become so close, but somehow they did and he knew his partner would do everything to protect his daughter. Now it was his job to protect him.

to be continued

-End of Chapter 1-

I hope you like it so far ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the love._

_Here's Another Chapter. Have fun ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Danny called the prison next, to see if there was any possibility of visiting Steve today, unfortunately there wasn't. They didn't tell him why he couldn't, but he knew, that it was no use in arguing with the officers. It would take some time to be allowed to visit Steven. He had to accept it somehow, but it worried him, that there would be no way to reassure his friend for quite a while. All he could do was hope, that Steve would remind himself that Danny was still there and he would get him out of there. Somehow everything was going to work out. The loud beeping of his phone woke Danny from his thoughts. Who would call him now? For a minute he thought it could be Rachel, but it was Chin's caller-ID. He hesitated to pick up. What would Chin want anyway, after everything that happened, then all the great memories flashed back, including this one memory, whrer he sat in the bar, devastated after Mekas death. He remembered Chins words exactly. He would have wanted someone with HPD who fought for him like Danny fought for Meka. Was that the reason he returned to HPD?

"Chin.", Danny greeted the Hawaiian native, waiting for his friend to answer.

"Hi Danny. Listen, I got a few leads into Steve's case, but I think someone might try and get rid of them." There it was, the words Danny wanted to hear. Chin never gave up on them or betrayed Steve. He just made it look like that, to fool HPD. Now he was their man inside, so to speak. He would try to get Steve out.

"So you're really still on our side."

"Of course, Danny." Danny exhaled soundly, finally allowing himself to smile a little. There was light on the horizon. At least a bit. If they worked together there would be a way for them to get everything right. "I'm going to give copies of the leads to a certain lawyer. She's loyal to us. And you'll get another copy. I guess you'd want to investigate on your own, right?"

"You're damn right I will."

"In that case, you need to get the evidence to HPD and our lawyer. It needs to be official and legal. Oh and don't do anything stupid, brah."

"Like what? Who do you think I am? Steve?" Chin laughed a little at Dannys question.

"No, but he rubbed of on you, admit it."

"No, never." Danny smiled again and hung up. All he could do now, was wait and maybe call his girls again or be called by an old friend…

* * *

><p>I'm going to introduce a new character next chapter. Not the new govenour, but I guess some of you will like him. bookmedanno from tumblr planted the idea of him in my head, so he's partly her fault :D<p>

And dear Anonymus reviewer: Thanks for the tipps. I took care of the Speechmarks, but I have to defend myself: That's how I learned it in school. I was convinced it was right. I guess school taught me wrong then. But I didn't correct the 'mistake' with the sentence, as this is a real sentence and therefor correct. But thank you for the tipps


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Finally a new chapter. Meet the new character ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Rachel called.", said a voice Danny knew to well. A few years ago Danny met a young british man in Jersey, one of Rachels old friends. When they were both young she helped that young man in school. He was a clever guy, but reckless, like Steve. The last time Danny heard from this young man, he was in a hospital, after being captured and tortured in Afghanistan and he still cracked jokes about it.

"Oh she did? What did she tell you?", Danny asked, smiling again. There was only one reason this guy would call him now: Rachel told him what happened and he wanted to help.

"That your boyfriend screwed up and got himself and another friend into jail. Really, Daniel, this guy sounds like bad company for the little Princess." Of course he would be worried about Grace. Everybody loved his beautiful little daughter. The british soldier was no exception.

"Yeah, I know, he sounds like you." Well, not quite, but they had their similarities. The strongest difference between Steve McGarrett and Dylan Marwick was, that Dylan trusted people easier, almost too easily. He was a happy, easy-going and good looking young man, reckless and loyal, which put him in danger too often for Dannys liking. But he could help him.

"No, actually, he sounds worse. Did he really throw a suspect into a shark cage?" Danny could already hear the young man smirking on the other end of the line. But what could he do about it?

"Yes."

"Awesome. I guess I like him. Now, would you be a nice Danny and pick me up?" Why didn't it surprise Danny, that Dylan was already on his way down to Hawaii? Right, because he knew this guy.

"When?"

*…H50…*

Five hours later, Danny was waiting just outside the airport for his old friend to arrive. He still couldn't believe, that Dylan dropped everything to help him out. Then again, Dylan always did things without thinking about it first. He was a 'shoot first, ask questions later'- kind of guy. And his priority was always to protect his team. Placed in a team, he could be seen like some kind of guardian angel, willing to give up everything for his team, even his life and more. That was the reason he got caught in Afghanistan. He sacrificed himself for another soldier, one he barely knew. He never saw this man again, but he also never complained. He found out he was okay, that was all that mattered to Dylan. All that mattered to Danny was, that Dylan was okay. He would never have met him, if it wasn't for Rachel, but he was glad to call him a friend. They were there for each other, when they were in trouble or needed a friend, but apart from that they rarely talked. Still, they knew they could count on the other.

Then he finally spotted Dylan, dressed in black pants and a black shirt and a pair of aviator sunglasses

"You do realize you're not in England anymore, Dylan? Nobody wears that in Hawaii.", he greated his friend. Dylan just flashed him a smile.

"Of course. And you want to tell me people wear ties like that around here?" Just like Steve, Danny thought, but he knew by now, that this was the truth. Nobody wore a tie around here, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to not wear a tie, it remembered him of Steve, of his mission. Dylan and Danny hugged each other and smiled.

"How are you, Danny?"

"Confused, on edge and so on.", explained Danny. Dylan smiled knowingly.

"So you're fine." Danny smiled up to the young soldier and nodded. They might not know each other well, but well enough to see those kind of things. Dylan placed his hand on the older mans shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Daniel. Everything is going to be fine. I'm on a extended leave, so I'm around for a while. What do you got on the case?"

"That's the problem. Nothing, so far."

"Honestly? Super Cop doesn't have any clue? Now that is shocking!" Dylan softly punched his friend, as they walked to Dannys car and got in. Unlike McGarrett, Dylan immediately chose to ride shotgun. He put his hand on his temples and sighed. "Gosh, Danny, I'm gonna have the worst jetlag tomorrow." Danny simply smiled. "So, where do we start, Danny?"

"We're going to visit a friend, he was part of Five-0. Looks like he's got some clues for us.", the cop explained.

"And I should go and talk to McGarrett. I guess they'll let me through to him eventually." Danny looked at his friend, the rookie, in confusion. He didn't even have to ask why. "They know you will want to get him out, but I won't. I'm… how can I put this… more likely to not carry a gun inside and break him out myself, which wouldn't work by the way."

"Please, Dylan, tell me you haven't seriously considered this option."

"If I told you that, it would be a lie, sorry Danny. I did consider that option. I'm a soldier. Shoot first, ask questions later, you know?" The older cop sighed. At least Dylan only thought about that option. But it was still good to have some assurance with him, someone, who was trained to scan the area and look at every situation as if their life was on the line. Somehow it was. This little Ohana had allowed him to be happy again, he couldn't just let them spend the rest of their lives in jail.

* * *

><p>Dylan's going to be around for a while, but don't worry, he brought his own story and agenda with him ;)<p>

I hope you liked it

LG


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dylan sat on McGarretts couch, scanning through the evidence of his mother's death, while he and Danny were waiting for Chin to arrive. There was something about the way Dylan looked at the evidence, which startled Danny slightly. It looked like all this was not new to him. The riddles, the pictures of the burnt car, were looked at and put away, like it was no big deal. Then again: Dylan had seen worse than that. Maybe his time in Afghanistan made him kind of immune to this kind of stuff. Suddenly the black-haired man looked up:

"That's supposed to belong together? It doesn't make any sense to me, to be honest." So that's what it was, thought Danny. He simply had no clue about this. He was no cop, anyway, so it wasn't his job. Dylan followed orders perfectly, though and he would make a great assistant to Danny. Someone had to play the bodyguard around here. Wo Fat was dangerous and he would want to keep McGarrett in jail, where he would pose no threat to him. Danny had other plans and so did Dylan.

Chin chose to arrive, at this moment. He entered McGarretts house and smiled at Danny. His look towards the young soldier remained suspicious though. He didn't know him, but Danny had confided in him. After what the Govenour did to their team, he couldn't trust this man that easily. Dylan on the other hand immediately smiled at chin and his smile was infectious, Chin had basically no other choice, but to smile back.

"Here's the evidence I mentioned." Chin handed the evidence to Danny, who eagerly opened the envelope to get it out. It was Stevens phone and some pictures. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"No footage from security cameras?", he asked.

"Steve disabled them." Chin explained.

"I didn't mean inside the governor's mansion. Even if there were tapes, the real murderer would have destroyed them by now. I meant from the surrounding buildings. I assume you entered the building from the front door, didn't you?" Chin nodded, not sure what this kid was up to. But Danny smiled.

"Of course. Wo Fat must have left through the backdoor." Dylan nodded. "We need tapes from every single security camera of the buildings surrounding the governor's. I bet Wo Fat is clearly visible on one of them."

"And? That won't prove anything."

"Yes it will. Steve McGarrett claims it was WoFat. This will prove he was there, at least close. Someone should check his alibi. I bet he'll claim he was somewhere else."

"But that only places him at the crime scene.", Dylan pointed out. Danny's mood immediately sunk again. He was right. This was only a small step.

"I'm going to take care of the security footage.", Chin announced and left. Dylan put on some gloves and grabbed the phone.

"So this was found on the governor's desk. Why would your friend put that there?"

"I have no idea.", Danny admitted. He wished he knew, but he couldn't picture the reason. Neither could Dylan.

"So apparently they did something with that. He could have recorded something, which Wo Fat deleted." Danny smiled again and took the phone out of Dylans hand. He knew how these memory cards worked: Nothing would be deleted until it got overwritten, which didn't happen. So if Dylan was right and they did something with that phone, they could be able to secure the file almost effortlessly. They just needed someone to do this for them. Danny didn't notice how Dylan looked at a picture of Steve. As he looked at the young soldier again, the smile was back on his face.

*…H50…*

A few hours later Dylan lay on Steves couch, peacefully sleeping, while Danny couldn't rest. He kept thinking about Steven. He had to try and see if Dylan could visit him. He was more likely to be granted the visit, after all. There was no association between the two men, Dylan was no threat to anyone. Or so he thought. He had no idea about the nightmare Dylan tended to have, as the soldier started to roll from one side to the other, screams echoing in his mind. It was Dylans whispered "No", that made Danny react. Softly he shook him awake.

"Are you alright?", he asked. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Afghanistan." Danny didn't need further explanation. He knew what Dylan was referring to, so he dropped the topic, not even considering that Dylan could lie to him.

*…H50…*

Chin Ho Kelly had great news for Danny the next morning. He arranged for Dylan to visit Steven, by telling them Dylan knew him from Afghanistan and couldn't believe he did something. He never mentioned the connection to Danny. So Dylan put on some Jeans and a T-shirt along with some sandals and his aviators and drove with a rental car to the prison, where he would be allowed to see Steve McGarrett face to face for the first time. He knew what he would tell the guards, if someone asked him who he was. He would simply tell them he met McGarrett on a mission, years ago. They couldn't check that and, as far as Danny knew it was entirely possible. Dylan noticed McGarretts look of hopelessness immediately, as he was brought into the room and picked up the phone. So did Dylan.

"Who are you?", asked the older man. His voice was raspy; Dylan could only assume something happened to him, but there were no bruises

"Dylan Marwick.", he answered. McGarrett looked confused at him. Of course he couldn't recognize the man. How should he? But he did recognize the accent. "Have you ever been to New Jersey? There's a sweet little monkey and I've been told she misses her uncle." Steve's eyes lit up.

"You know Danny and Gracy?"

"Yes. Danny is working on getting you out." McGarrett actually smiled slightly.

"How?"

"Well, I leave that to Danny, I'm just his bodyguard of sorts."

"Bodyguard?"

"Somebody has to do the risky stuff for him… like hanging suspects of a roof. Sounds like fun." Though Danny easily accepted Dylan back into his life, the soldier knew just by the look on McGarretts face, that earning his trust would take him some work. Something told him he knew Dylan wanted more, than just help Danny, so much more.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to take another while. I've got some important exams for university coming up, so studying will be my top priority, but I'll update as soon as I can<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.

My exams are finally done and I finally found the time and inspiration to write another chapter. Here you go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Danny looked out to window only to find Dylan standing at the beach. He looked into the distance, almost lost. It didn't take much to see something troubled him. He'd been acting strange after he visited McGarrett, distant, almost hostile. He told them what the man said, but didn't say anything else for over an hour. Chin was with them again. He watched the other man, as well.

"Are you sure we can trust him?", he asked Danny, as he himself saw Dylan standing at the beach. Danny was, but he could understand why Chin would doubt that. He didn't know him, like he did. He didn't know how far Dylan would go to protect someone he was loyal to.

"I am, Chin. Really. I don't know what's going on, but we can trust him."

"Why are you so sure?" Danny sighed. He wasn't sure if Dylan was okay with him, telling his story, or parts of it, to Chin, but he felt like he had to.

"He was stationed in Afghanistan. When another soldier, from another unit or something, was wounded, he got some of his men to get to him and carry him away, while he covered them. There were too many, so he lowered his gun and let them capture him. He was their hostage; they tortured him for information until they got him out. He's loyal, Chin. Like Steve. They would both do everything to protect a loved one, or die trying." He didn't notice Dylan moving outside. The young man came back and looked at the detectives. Chin noticed him first.

"I'd rather not die, but you're right, Danny. If this is about trust, then I assure you, you can trust me. I will help you to get your friends out of this mess." Chin still doubted him in some way. Maybe he would help them, but there was more to it. Or maybe his loyalty lay with someone else, maybe even Wo Fat. In this case he would remain suspicious of Dannys friend. Though he trusted the man's judgment, this time he couldn't, for Dannys and Stevens sake. What if this guy really turned out to be bad news? Danny meanwhile turned to Dylan.

"What's wrong?"

"Your friend is a prisoner, Danny. He got beat up. Does that ring any bells?" Danny could have hit himself. Of course it sounded familiar. He nodded. "It's a strange feeling to know you guys try to help him out." Chin looked at Danny in confusion, as Dylan jogged up the stairs.

"It wasn't his unit, that got him out.", Danny said after a few minutes. "They declared him MIA after a few days. Presumably dead, so they stopped searching." Chin sat down and listened to what Danny said. He still couldn't see a reason behind Dylans behavior, but Danny knew him longer. Maybe he saw the reason, where Chin could only see bad intentions. "His team abandoned him, Chin. I think he's a bit jealous. If they had searched for him, he wouldn't have been almost dead, when he was freed." Chin looked down. It made sense. There was something he was hiding, but it made sense, that this could be part of it and the reason for his hostile behavior at the moment.

*…H50…*

Danny would have never dreamt, that the new governor would ask him to meet him. But he did. He had grey hair and looked like a man, who deserved respect, respect Dylan instinctively paid him, by saluting. The governor smiled at this display of respect and invited both men to sit. He had heard about the whole situation and he had looked into the files. So far all he could see in the team, was loyalty.

"I want to be honest with you, Detective Williams.", he said, as Dylan and Danny both took a seat. Another person chose this moment to enter the room. A young woman, not older than 19, dressed in a bright summer dress, came in, holding a file. She froze in the door.

"Oh sorry… I'll… come back later.", she announced and turned around to leave.

"Excuse my daughter. She is still a bit excited about all of this."

"Understandable, Sir.", replied Dylan. It didn't happen every day, that one's father was elected to become governor of Hawaii, after all. Governor Hollingsworth nodded.

"So, what do you think happened that night Jameson was killed?"

"It was a trap, sir. I think she's been corrupt and Lt. Commander McGarrett wanted her to confess, but Wo Fat killed her, making it look like McGarrett did it.", Danny answered. He knew how that sounded, so he could only hope for the new governor to believe him. Hollignsworth nodded.

"Would you leave us for a minute, Mr. Marwick?" Dylan got up and left the room, only to bump into the girl again. She smiled shyly at him, before holding out her hand.

"Catherine Hollingsworth.", she introduced herself.

"Dylan Marwick.", the soldier answered. Dylan took the time to look at her. She was small and thin, her dark hair was braided loosely and she had a bit of a tan, telling him she had already spent a long time in Hawaii. But it was her smile, which captured him. He never thought he'd see such an open, fascinating smile ever again. She blushed, which he found incredibly cute. They spent only a few minutes in silence, before Danny came out of the governor's room, pale.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Dylan placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hollingsworth just reinstated Five-0."

* * *

><p>I know it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll show you what Danny and the governor talked about<p>

I hope you liked it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan was shocked. How? Why? He smiled at his friend, though. And Danny smiled back at him, before hugging him. Right after Dylan left, the governor told him, he actually believed him. He told him he had already worked with Jameson and he could see how loyal the team was to Hawaii, how they tried everything to solve their cases and of course save the people, they had to save.

"Your team worked very well together. And you helped to make the islands safer. Therefore I reinstated Five – 0. You surely understand that this is your team now, Detective? As long as McGarretts name hasn't been cleared, this is your team. After you get him out of prison, you can handle it however you want to." Danny didn't know what to say and Hollingsworth seemed to understand that.

"I believe what you and McGarrett said. Not only because I have met him, but also because I have been approached by WoFat and offered his 'help'. Unfortunately for him, I am not corrupt." Danny couldn't believe it. Wo Fat himself made a mistake and got the team back together.

"You believe he is innocent?" The new governor nodded and smiled at the head of his newly reinstated task force.

"There's only one thing I have to ask you to do." Danny was about to say 'anything', but instead he simply nodded. "My life and my daughter's life have already been threatened, coincidently shortly after I declined WoFats offer. I want you to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Of course, Sir. Do you want us to protect her or just provide her with appropriate protection?"

"I trust your judgment, Detective."

Dylan could only share his friend's joy. He hugged him again.

"That is great, Danny."

"Yeah, but what about Rachel? She won't like it." Dylan just shook his head. They both knew Rachel well enough.

"She can do something for you, for once! You've done everything for her and Gracy. If she really loves you, she'll get her butt down here to support you. Even I can see, that this team means so much to you." But Danny had already agreed to go back with her. How could he let her down now.

"Don't even think that.", the young woman, Catherine, warned. Danny looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You're having second thoughts, Detective. But I think Mr. Marwick here is right. You can't deny that this is an opportunity for you, Detective Williams. I know for a fact, that my father trusts you." Dylan smiled at her. Danny still didn't think it would work out, but he had to find a way. He had to try, somehow. There was a baby on the way, after all. The three of them slowly walked out of the mansion. Danny would call Chin as soon, as they got to Steve's place. But they didn't get that far. Dylan suddenly pushed Danny out of the way and stepped in front of Catherine.

There was a shot and everything around them went silent. As if in slow motion, Danny watched Dylan fall to his knees, gasping for breath. The girl knelt down beside him. She looked around her scared and didn't even dare to touch him. It didn't take Danny long to move again. He crouched down on Dylans other side.

"Call an ambulance.", he ordered the governor's daughter. She nodded and pulled out her mobile, but Dylan shook his head.

"No… just… the vest…", he coughed. Danny ripped open his friends shirt and gasped. There was a Kevlar vest hidden underneath his shirt. The bullet, clearly fired at the girl, had hit him in the chest and knocked the breath out of him. Danny opened the vest, to allow him to breathe. He leaned onto him, still gasping for air, but slowly calming down.

"You lucky son of a bitch." For a moment he thought the young man was shot, but there he was, stupid enough to wear a vest in this heat. He saved the girls life. Catherine cried next to them. It took a few minutes for the governor's security and Hollingsworth himself to get down to them. His daughter immediately ran into his arms, as he tried to understand what happened.

"He took… he got shot…. Because of me, Daddy.", cried Catherine.

"Will he be alright, Detective?" Danny nodded.

"Yes, sir. He wore a vest." But one thing remained, that Danny didn't understand. "How did you know?"

"I saw the gun glittering in the sun. It could have been anything, but you know… better safe, than sorry, right?" Danny nodded. That would have been one of the stunts Steve would pull. It was the right thing to do. He was just glad about Dylan's stupidity. The governor seemed to be sincerely happy. He hugged his daughter to her side and looked at Danny, reassured, that it had been the right decision to reinstate the team. Kate let go of her father after a few moments and ran back to Dylan, hugging him gently.

"Thank you.", she whispered. Dylan forced a smile.

"It's my job, ma'am." The girl nodded, but didn't let go of him. Danny smiled, as Dylan just accepted her touch after a few moments. Even Hollingsworth smiled. He turned to his security team.

"Get him inside and get him water. He deserves to rest for a moment. Kate, take care of him." The girl nodded and waited for her father's security team to help the soldier up and escort him inside, where they helped him to lay down on one of the couches. Meanwhile Hollingsworth turned to Danny.

"Prove McGarretts innocence, Detective."

"On it, sir."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. McGarrett will appear again next Chapter. And probably WoFat, too<p> 


End file.
